Lumine
by Davebo1007
Summary: Can our likely heroes protect a youg pup they just meet. Countless mammals want him dead for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

A frightened Coyote.

As the rain came pouring down in Savannah Central. A scared pup sat in an alley inside of an empty box trying to escape the rain and keep warm as he cried to himself.

Clutching on a grey stuffed bunny in his paws. That was given to him from his dad before he passed. The young pup was lost mentally and physically as the tears fell from his muzzle.

His mother was very abusive towards him after his dad died. She would lock him in different closets for hours at a time if she had male company over. Beat him for every little thing he did wrong and even starve him from time to time.

He had been through a lot of pain in the past two years of his young life. He had to escape. After receiving a nearly fatal beating by his mother's paws the previous night.

He decided then that he would sneak out of his bedroom window with the clothes on his back and his bunny in his arms. Then head for the train station and hop on the first one he saw heading out of Tundra Town.

Now the coyote pup homeless and hungry, sat in the empty box shivering.

Judy was walking down an alley that Nick said was the fastest way to her apartment building after getting off the train. She muttered to herself, "that dumb fox and his directions getting me lost."

She walked past the box only to suddenly stop in her tracks as her ears picked up the sound of crying. Pulling out her phone, she turned on the flashlight looking around.

Stopping the light on the box she went to investigate the source of the crying. Kneeling down in front of the box Judy was shocked at what she saw.

"Hey little one are you lost? I'm a cop I can help you, " she said as she eased closer. The coyote pup lifts his head up off, his lap and looked up after hearing an angels voice.

Finding his voice the young pup replied back, "Please don't send me back with her! She's going to kill me when she finds out I left the house."

Judy felt her heart sink as the pup cried out. "It's ok, I won't send you back. What is your name?" She asked, still moving closer to the coyote pup.

"It's Lumine" he replied back.

"Well Lumine. My name is officer Judy Hopps and I want you to come with me to my place so you can keep warm" the bunny said as she held on to his paw.

Lumine got up out of the box and was now standing right next to the bunny. Judy started walking as she lead the way to her apartment building.

After walking down two blocks Judy's apartment finally came into view. The doe looked down at Lumine saying, "Well, there it is my apartment building. Let's hurry and get inside so I can get you something to eat."

After Judy and Lumine got into her apartment. Judy went to her small frigerator and got out a bowl of mixed fruit and a bottle water sitting it on the desk. Then she told Lumine to sit down at the desk and eat the fruit.

Lumine climbed up on the chair and began to eat the fruit as quickly as he could. Seeing this Judy said, "Lumine! Slow down when you eat its not going to run away from you."

Lumine stopped eating as he looked at the bunny standing before him. Looking at her in her soft lavender eyes as he asked, "do you hang around any foxes? If so, the fox you hang around with is a keeper and I think it really likes you, but it's just scared to tell you."

Judy watched as Lumine's eyes change from honey brown to dark red for a split second.

"Yes, I do hang out with a fox and his name is Nick Wilde. He's my partner on the police force and thank you for the insight" Judy replied with a smile.

Lumine continue eating the bowl of fruit a little slower this time. As Judy looked in a suitcase she brought back from the burrows. Finding a shirt and a pair of shorts for Lumine to change in to.

Placing the clothing on the bed, a small stuffed bunny that was laying on the floor caught her eye. Picking it up she asked, "is this yours Lumine?"

As Lumine put the last piece of fruit in his mouth, he looked over to see what Judy was holding. Seeing she was holding his bunny, he replied, "yes, that's mine my dad gave it to me before he died."

Judy's ears fell to her back after hearing that the pup lost a loving parent. Looking at the stuffed bunny she was holding in her paw. She was amazed that it looked similar to herself except for its eyes. She placed the bunny on the bed near the clothes.

Lumine got down off the chair with the empty bowl in paw as he passed it to Judy as he said, "thank you for the food it was yummy."

"I'm glad you like it. Now take off those wet and dirty clothes and put on the clothes that are lying on the bed" Judy said.

Judy sat on the bed as Lumine stripped off all of his wet clothing. Judy looked at Lumine's body seeing his ribs sticking out from under his fur told her, he had been starved for some time now. And a few claw marks on his back and tummy.

Judy asked while passing him the clothing, "did your mom do that to you? And how old are you?"

"Yes, she did and I'm 5 years old" Lumine replied as he put on the shirt and shorts.

Judy patted on the bed next to her as Lumine climbed up and sat down next to her. Judy gently wrapped her arms around the pup as she slide him into her lap.

Rocking him back and forth, humming a song her mother did for her when she was a kit. After 10 minutes of Judy doing this all she could hear was Lumine lightly snoring fast asleep. Placing him down on the bed gently she then slipped off the bed and headed to her door with her phone in paw.

Leaving out of her apartment she made a call to the chief. "officer Hopps do you know what time it is? What do you want?" Bogo asked still half asleep.

"Sir I found a coyote pup on my way home and he has claw marks on his body and he's been starved. I was wondering if me and officer Wilde can have the day off to take him to the hospital." Judy replied.

The line went silent for a moment until Bogo said, "yes, and keep me updated on him. What is the pups name?"

"It's Lumine sir" Judy replied.

"I want all of you to come pass my office when you are done at the hospital, we need to talk" Bogo said then hung up.

Removing the phone from her ear, she text Nick and told him what was going on and that she needed him to run her to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday 5:00 AM

Beep, Beep!

The sound of the alarm clock scared Lumine as he woke up and let out a howl. Judy's eyes snapped open after hearing the pup howl. She sat up quickly grabbing the pup bringing him into a hug.

Feeling the warmth of Judy's body Lumine suddenly stopped in mid howl.

"Son, your ok, I'm here" Judy said as she held him close to her. Not realizing what she just said, but caught what Lumine said.

"Thank you mommy, "

5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Judy got out of the bed as she asked, "who is it?"

"It's me Carrots. Let me in already." Nick replied as he stood at the door.

The door opened and the vulpine was pulled in by his tie. Stumbling inside the room Nick caught his self before he hit the ground.

Nick turned and looked at Judy for a moment before Lumine's sent passed his nose. Looking to his right on the bed, he spotted the little pup wrapped up in the covers.

"Nick, that's Lumine the pup I told you about" Judy said as she walked over to the bed.

The trio talked about a few things as Nick helped Judy get Lumine dressed. Nick had seen Lumine body and was fighting his own temper just to keep it down.

Judy had Nick watch Lumine so she could get ready in private. As they waited Nick told Lumine a few of his jokes Judy shook her head as she got dressed.

After the trio left Judy's apartment and got in Nick's car that was parked on the street. They spent 20 minutes in traffic so Judy played a game with Lumine called 20 questions. Judy and Nick learned a lot of things about Lumine like he would rather eat fruits and veggies then bug base product. That really fascinated Judy as she took a mental note and Lumine in turned learned that Judy had an army as a family with will over 275 brothers and sisters. Nick on the other paw was an only kit just like himself.

Lumine suddenly chimed in, "Dad, there's a mammal following us."

Nick looked through his review mirror and saw the pups eyes had turned a deep shade of red, then at the vehicle that was tailing them.

Nick took a few turns and to Lumine's surprise Nick had turned on the sirens as he pulled up behind the car. Judy looked at Lumine as she said, "stay in the car we will be right back."

Lumine replied, "ok, just make sure that buck stays in his as well."

Nick and Judy got out of the car to find out why this mammal was following them, when suddenly the buck deer got out of his car with a 45 pistol in his hoof. As he let two shots ring out into the air.

Nick was pretty quick himself as he quickly pulled out his 38 special revolver. Hitting the deer in the right shoulder and left leg, sending him to the ground.

Judy looked back at the car and saw that the two shots that were fired had nearly hit Lumine. Looking back at Nick, who was paw cuffing the deer buck she said, "officer Wilde, I'm calling this in, while I go see if Lumine is ok."

Nick nodded his head as he applied more pressure to the deers injured shoulder. He waited until Judy got into the car and was out of earshot. Before he leaned in close to the bucks head with his fangs showing as he asked, "who sent you after him?"

The deer stayed silent as he knew what would happen to him and his family if he told.

Judy rushed back to the car as she got in the back seat to check over Lumine who was definitely scared out of his mind.

Judy looked at the two bullet holes that were in the back seat only inches from Lumine head. She called in the incident and waited for backup to arrive, then sent nick a text to let him know.

Lumine held on to Judy as he cried out, "Mommy, I'm scared!"

Looking down Judy replied, "I know son. Me and your dad will protect you."

In that instant Judy found out that she really did love Nick. Not as her partner, but more on the lines of a mate.

Wolford and Fangmire pulled up after receiving the location, and so did the EMT.

The EMTS checked out the pup and found he wasn't injured before giving him back to Judy. After the EMT took the deer away Wolford looked at the trio for a moment before saying, "now would you look at this Fangmire. We have a happy family on the force now."

Lumine let out a low growl as he kept his eyes on the tiger and wolf. Nick placed his paw on the pups shoulder as he said, "hold on there Scamp. These mammals are our friends."

Lumine stopped growling and started to laugh at the nickname he was given. Wolford said, "there's no harm done Wilde. Your son was just protecting his pack. Isn't that right Scamp?"

Lumine nodded his head as Judy introduced Lumine to the two mammals. After they finished talking and got back into the car it took them 5 minutes to get to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

8:30 am Hospital

As Nick carried Lumine in his arms as he and Judy walked into the hospital.

Going straight to the receptionist desk, Nick tapped on the glass and was greeted by a female otter.

"Hello there Mr?"

"Wilde, Nick Wilde" the smug fox said as he looked down at his bunny partner, who was tapping her foot rapidly.

" Well, Mr Wilde how can I help you today?" She asked as she looked at her computer.

"I brought my son Lumine in because he needs a check up and some shots" Nick replied as he felt a pair of claws poke him in the ribs.

The Otter pulled out a stack of forms from a drawer and pawed them over to Nick as she said, "go take a seat and fill these out. The doctor will see you shortly."

Nick took the stack of papers from the Otter then him and Judy walked over to the nearest seats.

After fifteen minutes of filling out paperwork the nurse called for them to come back and see the doctor.

The trio sat in the room as they waited for the doctor to show up. About 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Judy spoke up, "come in doctor."

A black panther walked in wearing a white lab coat as he introduced himself, "Hi, I'm doctor Blackpaw. Now what seems to be the problem today?"

"Well, doc I found Lumine yesterday and I could tell he was starved when he ate last night. Then when he got ready for bed I saw the claw marks on his body" Judy explained as the doctor looked over Lumine's fragile body.

Doctor Blackpaw did all of his examinations on the pup. And also gave Lumine two booster shots as well.

As Dr Blackpaw turned to leave the room, he suddenly stopped in his tracks as he said, "Oh, officers I think it's great that you two are an inter-species couple and are willing to take care of this pup."

Nick looked over at Judy, who was blushing and trying to hide her ears. After the doctor left Judy looked at Nick, then at Lumine who was sitting on the table in all fur.

"Hey Slick can you help Lumine put his clothes back on. I have to ask the Dr another question" Judy said as she darted out the door.

Waiting for a moment to make sure Judy couldn't hear him. Nick turned to Lumine as he asked, "ok, Scamp just between me and you dose Judy feel the same way about me as I do her?"

Lumine's eyes turned deep red as he spoke, "you know you are a dumb fox right? That bunny is paw over tail for you. Don't miss your chance" Nick watched as Lumine eyes turned back to normal.

After Nick helped Lumine get dressed the vulpine couldn't help but feel happy inside at knowing Judy felt the same way.

Judy sat in the waiting room waiting for the boys to appear from the back. When they did Judy walk up to them as she said, "Dr Blackpaw gave me some meds that going to help Lumine put on some weight."

"what about something for the marks?" Nick asked.

Judy replied, "he told me to just put coco butter on them and they should go away in a few weeks."

The trio left the hospital and headed to the car. Nick stopped by a drugstore and a breakfast place before he had to go to the precinct.

Lumine sat in the back seat, munching on a blueberry muffin as the car pulled up to the police station. The pup looked out the window and could see so many different mammals coming and going he asked them both while still looking out the window.

"So is this were you guys work mommy and daddy?"

Looking through the rear view mirror, Nick replied, "yup, this is the place Scamp. Now lets go in and see what old chief buffalo butt wants."

The trio got out of the car and headed towards the building doors. Entering the building, Nick and Judy were surprised to see the chief waiting for them in the lobby.

" Officers Hopps and Wilde nice to see you two could come in." Bogo said as he looked down at his smaller officers.

"Hi chief buffalo butt!" Lumine joyfully said as he looked up at the chief of police.

A few other officers walked past laughing as Bogo looked directly at Nick as he said, "Wilde if you and Hopps wasn't my best team on the force. I would put your fluffy tail on parking duty in the middle of Tundra town for a month."

Nick looked down at Lumine who just smiled up at him. "Chief, this is Lumine" Judy said changing the subject.

"Ah, yes. I did some digging and had a chance to interrogate that deer Wolford brought in today. What we uncovered was that the deer is not the only one after Lumine. What we don't know is why he's a target." Bogo explained as they walked to his office.

As the four mammals walked into the office Bogo pointed to his desk where there was a folder lying on it.

"Officers Wilde and Hopps in that folder is all of Lumine Silvepaws, the information you will need. I'm putting you both in charge over his well being until we find out why someone wants him dead!"

Nick and Judy looked through the file for a moment before Judy asked, "chief can we change his last name?"

It didn't take Bogo long to think about it as he replied, "sure, that's a good idea Hopps and what about your living arrangement?"

"We will have it changed to mine chief" Nick said looking at Judy.

After about 10 more minutes of talking to the chief. The trio started to walk out until Lumine stopped and said, "Chief the cat your chasing really loves you go ask it out already."

Bogo had a shocked look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**8:00 PM**

Nick drove Judy to her apartment so she could grab all of her things and tell her landlady that she was moving out immediately.

Heading to Nicks house in the Rain Forest District. Judy couldn't stop smiling as she felt like a new chapter of her life was just beginning.

Arriving at the house, Nick showed Lumine to his new bedroom and let the pup get settled in. Judy was in Nick's bedroom, putting her belongings away when he came in behind her.

Placing a paw on her shoulder, the vulpine had to know for himself how she really felt about him. So with a shaky voice Nick asked, " Fluff, how do you really feel about moving in with me?"

Judy gently placed her paw on his as she looked over her shoulder into his stunning emerald eyes as she replied, "Slick your really a dumb fox you know that. I've been in love with you for quite some time now. The buck's I've dated in the past. Let's just say they couldn't hold a carrot candle to you my foxy boy."

She turned around taking his muzzle in her paws as she kissed him deeply. Nick felt like he had just hit the jackpot. As they shared a very passionate kiss. His mind was on cloud nine, but his legs felt like jello.

Breaking the kiss Judy's ears shifted to the door as she heard the sound of Lumine's paws.

Entering the room Lumine just looked at his new parents as his tummy started to rumble.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat in here?" Lumine asked while standing in the doorway.

" Hey Scamp I have a great idea, how about we get some takeout tonight? Until we have some time to go grocery shopping, " Nick asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Can we get some pizza?" Lumine happily asked as he hopped in place.

"Sure! A large half and half pizza sounds good to me, " Nick replied as he dialed the number to the nearest pizza place.

As Lumine hopped around the room chanting, "we're having pizza, we're having pizza."

Judy smiled as she watched Lumine's every movement as he hopped around the bedroom, she was lost in her thoughts for a moment. Trying to figure out how is it possible for this coyote pup to be able to hop like a rabbit?

Lumine stopped hopping around as he felt the bunnies eyes watching him.

"What's wrong mommy?" Lumine questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing son. I was just wondering how are you able to hop like that? But now I want to see if you can jump as high as I can?" She asked as she hopped high in the air almost touching the ceiling.

Lumine mimic Judy's movements as he hopped into the air, but could only get up to Nick's height.

Judy was very impressed, "That was actually pretty good son. Most of your cousins your age can't even hop that high, " suddenly her phone goes off.

Nick was done ordering the pizza and was about to usher Lumine out of the bedroom so Judy could take the call. When all of a sudden his phone rang.

Looking at it Nick didn't recognize the number and was about to end it when his finger slipped and answered it. Hearing a vixens voice he hadn't heard in years say, "Hello is this Nicky?"

Judy had already answered her call with her parents when the room went completely quiet

"Yes, mom its me. Been a long time, huh?" He asked as he placed the call on speaker.

"Yes, it has son. And from what Finn has told me you've gotten yourself a new job as a police officer. He also said your engaged to a bunny. Now what was her name again? Ah, yes Judy Hopps that cute bunny officer they hired a while back " Ms Wilde said.

A loud thud could be heard coming from Judy's phone. "Mom is Dad okay?" Judy asked as she looked at her phone.

" Yes, dear. He'll be fine. Taking the news that his daughter has moved in with her boyfriend and raising a kit. It's a lot for your dad to process right now. But can you face your phone towards Nick for a moment?" Bonnie asked as her daughter turned the phone.

"Hi, Nicholas. Is that your mom your talking to?" Bonnie asked as a few of her kits helped up their dad.

"Yes, it is Ms Hopps" Nick replied back with a smile.

" Can you give her my number so we can talk? And I will call you all back later, " Bonnie asked before she hung up.

Nick gave his mother Judy's mothers number, then told her, he had to go feed Lumine. Saying their salutations Nick hung up his phone.

10 minutes later the pizza arrived, the trio sat at the kitchen table. Eating and talking about different things for the remainder of the meal. Lumine felt his eyes get heavy as he watched the two talk.

Nick noticed the pup was getting tired as he chatted away. Taking a pause the fox gesture, his paw over to the sleeping pup.

Getting up from his seat, Nick walked over to him and picking him up.

Looking back over at his bunny, Nick softly asked, "Hey Carrots do you mind cleaning up the table while I go put our sleepy head son in his bed?"

"Sure thing Slick, just meet me in the bedroom when your done. We need to talk about something's anyway, " Judy replied as she got up from the table.

Nick held Lumine in his arms as he walked the pup to his own bed. Smuggling in closer to Nick as he carried him, Lumine deeply inhaling the vulpine scent. As Nick got to the bedroom, he could clearly hear Lumine mumbled in his sleep, "I love you dad."

Nick felt a tear drop roll off his muzzle as he laid him down for bed. Nick spoke softly, "I love you too son."

Judy walked past Lumine's bedroom, as her ears caught every word her fox said to the pup. She couldn't help but smile as she walked into their bedroom.

Nick kissed Lumine on his forehead after he tucked him in. Leaving out of the room, Nick left the door cracked just in case Lumine got up in the night.

Nick entered his bedroom seeing his bunny sitting on his bed in only her panties and bra. Walking over to his bed, taking his shirt off as he asked, "So Fluff you wanted to talk?"

Judy watched as Nick took off his shirt and sat down on the bed. "yes, I wanted to talk to you about Lumine and us" she replied as she moved closer to him.

"Alright, let's start with Lumine first." Nick said as his tail wrapped around her.

" Ok Well, first off I don't get why there are mammals out there wanting to hurt him. He's such a sweet boy and from what he told me his dad passed away 2 years ago and his mother treated him like dirt. Oh, have you seen his stuffed bunny?" She said as she leaned in to his soft fur.

"I seen it on his bed before I laid him down. It looks like you except for it's eyes, but remind me to call the chief in the morning so he can change his last name to mine. Now about us?" He asked as he strokes her side.

" Well from what your mom thinks we are already engaged. So how about we go see her tomorrow and then head out to my parents place as well?" She asked.

"Sure, Fluff and she should have some of my old clothes from when I was a kit. That Lumine can fit, " he said as he took off his pants and slides under the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please leave me comments on how I can deliver a better chapter for you readers. Inbox me if you need to.**

4:30 AM

Lumine frantically woke up from a bad dream looking around for a second. Before he realized that he was in his own bedroom. Catching a musky scent of his dad as it lingered around him. Told the young pup that he was the one that put him into bed.

As the bad dream he had just ran through his mind. "Why are so many mammals out to hurt me?" He asked himself as his eyes glistened from normal to deep red.

A deep voice in the back of his mind replied, "You're something special and that is why. Now go see if you're mommy or daddy is up yet."

Lumine sighed as he knew that the voice was right. Getting out of bed with his bunny in his paws he made his way out from his room to theirs.

He was happy his dad left the light on in the hallway because he never like being in the dark that much. Walking into his parents room that was slightly lit up from the hallway light.

Seeing his mom and dad snuggled up together, he walked over to his moms side of the bed. Judy's right ear twitched as she heard little paws walking towards her side.

Judy lifts her head as Lumine came over to her. "Mommy are you up?" Lumine asked in a soft voice trying not to wake his dad up.

Wiping her eyes, she replied, "Yes son, " then quickly glanced at the clock on the night stand it read 4:52. Letting out a yawn, she asked, "Sweetie, why are you up so early did you have a bad dream?"

Lumine sighed as he climbed up on the bed next to Judy as she sat up. "Mommy, I had a dream that every mammal in and out of the city wanted to hurt me!" He explained as the tears from his eyes fell.

Nick heard the crying and quickly opened his eyes. To see Lumine sitting in his bunnies lap crying his eyes out as she held him close to her.

"Carrots is everything alright with Scamp?" He asked as he sat up.

"He had a bad dream Slick. Of mammals trying to hurt him. I just wanted to know why are they after him and who is sending them?" She asked, looking at her fox, suddenly in a stern voice Lumine said, "there's a Tiger on the way here."

Judy and Nick looked at Lumine and saw his eyes were deep red. Nick quickly grabbed his Desert Eagle from out of his night stand drawer. Judy did the same as Lumine hopped off the bed.

Boom, Boom!

A force full knock came from the front door. Nick and Judy both jumped out of bed in their bear fur with their guns drawn.

"Here we go again Carrots. Keep our son behind you at all times!" Nick said as a growl could be heard coming from him.

As the door bursts open the trio were walking into the living room. Judy said, "this damn Tiger better have a good reason for breaking into a cop's house!"

A roar came from the Tiger as it said, "where's that damn pup? I'm here to kill him and claim, my prize!"

Lumine stayed hidden behind the two as Nick growled out, "who in the hell sent you damn it!?"

"POW, POW!"

Shots were fired at the trio, Nick hid behind a wall as Judy and Lumine ran and took cover behind the couch.

"It doesn't matter who sent me! I'm just here to kill that pup and anyone that stands in my way!" it roared out sending multiple shots Nick's way. From a large submachine gun.

Judy took the opening as she leaps over the couch, firing three bullets at the big cat. One caught it in the left shoulder. The tiger took his attention off the fox and looked down to see a bunny laying on the floor. Running over to grab her, he was surprised to see a light fulvous coyote blur launch it's way towards him with no time to react.

Lumine could feel the fear coming off of his mommy. As his eyes turned deep red, leaping over the couch, he saw the tiger running towards his mom.

Lumine put all of his pain and anger into one powerful punch. As the tigers face met Lumine's small fist. The big cat was sent flying into the kitchen table on contact leaving it unconscious.

Nick and Judy were amazed at the pure strength and agility of Lumine when his eyes turn deep red.

Nick ran over to check on the tiger to make sure it was knocked out cold. Judy got off the ground and hurried over to Lumine to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Lumine turned around eyes still red as he said, "call the chei-"

Judy caught Lumine as he passed out from exhaustion. Nick ran to the bedroom to grab his phone and called the ZPD. In minutes the chief of police showed up with a few other officers.

Taking the tiger away to be booked Bogo asked, "What happened?"

Judy told the chief the whole story from when Lumine came into their bedroom after having a bad dream to when the tiger broke in and Lumine knocked it out cold.

Bogo was amazed to find out that this little pup took down a 450 pound tiger all by himself.

Clearing his throat Bogo said, "We will not put Lumine Wilde name in this report. I will just tell them it was you two that stop him. And can you two, go put something on I think your mom's here Wilde."

After the chief left Judy layed Lumine down on the couch, but not before she marked him Nick did the same. They both got up and headed to the bedroom to get dressed.

Stacy Wilde knocked on the edge of the door frame before she stepped in the house. Nick yelled out from the bedroom, "Mom, is that you?"

"Yes, Nicky what happened in here?" She asked as she looked around the living room seeing bullet holes in the wall.

Her eyes stopped on the couch seeing a coyote pup laying there. Hearing a different voice reply, "It was a break in."

Stacy nose caught her son's scent coming off the coyote pup as well as a rabbits. Thinking to herself 'why in the hell would anyone want to break into a well known cop's house?'

Suddenly it hit her 'they were after this pup, but why?'

"Hi, mom nice of you to drop on by." Nick said as him and Judy came from the hallway.

Getting pulled out of her thoughts, Stacy replied, "Sorry son for not calling before I came over."

Looking at the bunny she said, "oh, where are my manners? I'm Stacy Wilde, Nicky mom. And you must be that lovely bunny that swept my young tod off his paws."

Judy replied, "Yes, ma'am. I'm Judy Hopps and that bundle of joy laying on the couch is-"

Cutting her off Stacy joyfully stated, "He must be my grandson Lumine Wilde right?"

"Mom, how did you know that?" Nick asked a little surprised.

Tapping her nose, she said, "I can smell you and Judy already marked him as well as each other.

The two blushed as they looked at the older vixen. Lumine started to wake up looking around to see his mom and dad dressed, talking to an older vixen.

Looking down at himself trying to figure out why was he only in his underwear? When he knew he was wearing his pajamas the last time he checked.

The three adults looked over at Lumine as Judy asked, "Son how was your nap?"

Suddenly everything came rushing back to Lumine as he remembered the break in but nothing else after his eyes had changed color.

Looking over at his mom Lumine asked, "what happened to the tiger?"

Stacy chimed in, "a tiger! That's what broke this door down?"

"Yes, it was a tiger. But after I fell to the floor from shooting him in the shoulder. He ran towards me and you jumped in and saved me. Sending him flying into the table over there" Judy said as she pointed to the crushed kitchen table.

Stacy's eyes went wide as she looked over at the crushed up kitchen table. Lumine's eyes turned red again as he said, "you all need to head to Bunny Burrows now."

Stacy was lost for words as she looked into the deep red pool. That was Lumine's eyes, thinking 'this must be the reason, but why would a Pharaoh wolf spirit be locked in a coyote's body?'


	6. 6

8:30 AM Saturday

The chief of police sat across the table looking at the tiger by the name of Jake Longstrips. The two sat in the interrogation room. As Bogo started to ask him questions, "I'm going to ask you one more time who send you over there to kill that pup?"

Jake laughed at the chief as he replied, "Like I told that stupid fox it doesn't matter who sent me. Just know that there are many more on the way we won't stop coming after him until he's dead!"

Bogo was angry by this point, giving a signal to the officers behind the glass to turn off the camera. A moment later there was a knock on the glass that told the chief it was done.

The cape buffalo stood up from his seat walking over to the still laughing tiger. Bogo had enough of his bullshit grabbing Jake by the throat, he lifted the big cat in the air and forcefully slammed him into the glass window.

" Slam!"

The sound of a body hitting a glass window could be heard echoing throughout the precinct. Every mammal that worked in the precinct body cringed as they all heard the violence slam coming from the interrogation room.

Bogo's voice laced with anger as he spoke, "Well, I'm going to be a big help and let you go. So you can relay this message to who, ever sent you. Tell them Precinct one is out for blood and wants their heads."

Bogo calmed down as he released his grip from the tiger's throat. Letting him fall to the floor. Looking into the two way mirror, he said, "let this trash go I have bigger fish to catch!"

Bogo left the interrogation room and headed to his office thinking, 'I need to make a call to the doctor who looked over Lumine at the hospital and see if I can get an ex ray of Lumine from him.'

After Lumine eyes turned back to normal, Nick's mom Stacy stood there with a smile plastered on her muzzle. She spoke up, "I see now. Nicky, I want you all to come over to my house so we can talk and get my grandson some clothes to wear."

The duo nodded their heads as Nick went over to the couch and picked up Lumine.

Stacy headed to her car. As Nick, Judy and Lumine headed for the other car. They all roads in silence as they followed Nick's mom's car to her house.

Lumine was talking to the voice in his mind trying to make sense of the situation. The voice said, "we share your body for now, but I need you to learn how to control yourself when I Lind you my power."

The car suddenly stopped at a house, bringing Lumine out of his thoughts. "We're here Lumine." Nick said as he looked at the rear view mirror. Seeing Lumine snap out of his thoughts.

Lumine looked out of the window and saw they were parked in front of a yellow house with an emerald green door. Thinking 'Isn't that the same color of dad's eyes?"

Judy got out of the car as she complimented the house, "Aww, Slick the door matches your eyes."

"Well, it should Judy. I painted it myself" the vixen said as she held her keys.

After Lumine and Nick got out of the car. Stacy opened the door and let the trio walk in. The fresh smell of breakfast and coffee Illuminating from the kitchen had Lumine and Nick drooling.

Judy put the brakes on the boys as they were about to head into the kitchen. "Hold on, you two! First things first Nick take Lumine upstairs and find him some clothes to put on. No, on second thought go give him a bath, then you too can have your breakfast."

Stacy looked at Judy then at her son and grandson. A smile crept across the Vixen muzzle as she said, "You heard her boys. If I were you I would listen, no telling what she's hiding under those sleeves of hers."

Looking at her son giving him a wink. "But, but, " came Nick's replied until the words, "No sex for a month!" Rang in his head. So he lets out a heavy sigh in defeat, knowing no sex from his bunny for a whole month would send him to the grave.

He took a hold of Lumine's paw and led him to his old bedroom.

As soon as Nick and Lumine were out of sight Stacy led Judy into the kitchen.

"Dear, you sure know how to put my boy in his place when he needs it." Stacy said as she made the boys' plates.

"Well, I'm getting used to being a mom for the most part. But working with Nick for the past two years has been a battle of its own" Judy replied as she sat the plates down on the table.

Taking a seat Stacy asked, "So how did you and my son meet?"

Judy told Stacy that they met while she was doing the Nighthowler case and he had helped her, solve it.

" I see so it was you who turned my boy's life around and that's why he's a cop." Stacy said with a happy tone. "But I want to thank you for that, but where does Lumine fall into play with all of this?" She asked.

Judy thought back to the night she found Lumine, "Well, I found him in an alleyway a few blocks from where I was, living at the time. Nick had, gave me directions for a short cut home when I found Lumine shivering and sitting in a cold box. He told me he ran away from an abusive home so I took him in."

As Judy sat downstairs talking to Ms Wilde, Nick was running Lumine a warm bath. While the pup looked through Nicks old toys from when he was a kit.

"Scamp, your bath is ready hurry up and pick out some toys to play with. They're all yours now." Nick said as he heard a joyful shriek coming from his old bedroom.

Judy and Stacy both laughed as they heard the sound of the pup joyful out, burst.

Picking out a few toys Lumine darted his way to the bathroom. In nothing but his bear fur, Nick laughed as he caught his son in his paws before he hit the warm water.

" Not so fast Scamp, you could have tripped and fell in. Now how am I supposed to explain to mommy that her baby boy got hurt?" Nick asked as Lumine thought about an in raged bunny on the loose and a fox trying to get away.

Lumine hung his head down as he said, "sorry daddy, I will be more careful next time."

Nick placed a paw on Lumine's head as he ruffled it up a bit, "don't worry son I just want you to be more careful ok?"

Lumine nodded his head as Nick picked him up placing him in the tub. Nick and Lumine played with toys he brought with him for a while. Until both of their stomachs started to growl out. So after washing Lumine up and putting some clean clothes on him.

They both headed back downstairs and entered the kitchen. Seeing their plates already made and sitting on the table, they both took their seats.

So after the boys ate their breakfast and the adults talked for a while. Lumine's eyes flashed that deep red color again.

Judy and Nick pulled out their weapons and sat them down on the table. As Stacy pulled out a wooden handle Chrome revolver. She had hidden under her table, Nick looked at the piece of work his mom pulled out.

" Mom, I hope you have a permit for that firearm" he said as his mom looked at him who had a smile on her muzzle.

" Nicky you wound me. Thinking I don't have the paper work for this beast." Pulling out the permit from a drawer nearby, she layed it on the table for the two to see. Hearing no complaints Stacy placed the paper back in the drawer as she said, "And by the way Lumine eyes are shifting back and forth. I can tell you that the Pharaoh wolf is not happy about the danger on it's way here."

Judy asked, "What's a Pharaoh Wolf?"

Before Stacy could answer Judy's question, that stern voice from Lumine spoke up, "there are three rams outside of the door."

Hearing this the three mammals picked up their weapons off the table. Nick hid behind the kitchen wall as his mother hid beside the staircase. Judy took Lumine with her as they hid behind the loveseat.

Suddenly a loud, "Boom!" Was heard as one of the rams head butted the door. Knocking it off the hinges, Stacy fired the first shot, sending a loud.

"Bang!"

That echoed through the house Judy was glad she brought ear plugs that her and Lumine were wearing.

Nick was amazed at his mom's accuracy as he watched the first ram that came through the door hit the ground lifeless.

As the second one came through Nick lit his ass up. As three shots were fired, hitting him in both lungs and the heart.

Looking around for the third one who hadn't yet came in from the front door. Suddenly the sound of glass being broken caught Judy's attention as she saw the last ram coming in from a window near her and Lumine.

Using her body as a shield to protect Lumine from the falling glass and the ram.

That was coming their way Judy emptied her whole magazine into the ram's body.

This ram was smart as his shirt riddled with holes. A black armed vest could be seen. The white ram grabbed Judy by her neck and started to squeeze. Hearing the air escape his mother's lungs, Lumine jumped out of his new hiding place by the TV.

Springboarding off the back of the near, by couch. As a deep growl could be heard coming from the coyote pup as he said, "Let go of my Mommy!"

Stacy yelled out to her son, "Nicky did you bring the popcorn son?"

"What the hell mom!" Was all Nick could say without taking his eyes off his bunny and enraged son.

The ram glanced over to his left seeing a blur coming at him. With nowhere to run the ram was hit with a powerful close line, making him drop the bunny.

As he went flying into a near by wall. "Dad! Here catch!" Lumine barked out as he picked up his mother and tossed her to his dad with one paw.

Nick caught Judy as she flew through the air. He quickly checks to see if she still has a pulse, to his relief she was still breathing normally. Stacy came over to her sons side as she asked, "How is my daughter in law doing son?"

"She will be fine mom. Now why did you ask me to get the popcorn?" Nick asked. As his mother suddenly yelled out, "Give that basterd hell Scamp! He hurt your mommy!"

Nick looked back at his son and was amazed as he watched the pup's muscle mass grow two times their size. Nick took out his phone, sending a quick text to the chief telling him their location and to hurry. Lumine's on a war path.

The ram got back to his feet as he said, "that cat wasn't lying about a sneak attack."

Lumine watched and waited until the ram stood up on his own two hooves. The ram locked eyes with the young pup for only a split second. As the ram could see only death and hatred coming from his deep red eyes.

With no time to think the ram tried to flee from the house, but was stopped in his tracks. Lumine's speed, power and agility had increased tremendously as long as he stayed in control.

With a quick burst of speed Lumine stood in front of the ram blocking his way to escape the house. Judy came to as she heard the ram say, "I'm totally fucked right now."

As the trio watched the beating of a lifetime. The ram was at the mercy and Fury of a Wilde child. Judy was amazed at the fighting style he chose to use. It was a mix between her's and Nick's.

Stacy counted 58 clean punches and 1 dirty hit to the rams jewels. The last punch Lumine through sent the ram flying through a wall next to the broken down door.

Bogo's cruiser was the first to arrive on the scene. As Wolford and Bogo got out of the car. They both saw the ram fly out of a newly formed hole in the wall.

They both ran towards the house as they caught the sight of Lumine who was twice his normal size for a pup.

Bogo looked at Wolford before saying, "this goes no further than us do I make myself clear."

"Loud and clear, sir." He said as he kept up his pace.

Lumine's eyes changed back to normal as he took a step forward before passing out. Wolford caught the pup in his paws in the nick of time before he had a chance to hit the ground.

Looking around the living room, seeing two dead rams at the door Wolford said, "damn Wilde. I heard you through wild parties, but what happened to the invite buddy?"

Nick and Judy laughed as Nick replied, "maybe next time Wolfie."

Bogo cut in saying, "this is the second time today I had to leave my office to clean up a mess. And it's not even 12 o'clock yet! I want all of you out of my city in two hours and say gone for about a week until I have a chance to clear this out."

Bogo stormed out of the damaged house mumbling something under his breath.

Waiting until the chief was out of earshot. Wolford walked over to the trio as he pawed over the pup to Stacy.

He then asked Judy, "What was the chief just mumbling about?"

"Oh, how our precinct 1 bundle of joy here. Can keep him on his toes even though he doesn't pay him, " she replied as they all started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

2:00 PM

Bogo sat at his desk thinking back a few days prior. Wondering to himself, "How in the hell I not, see this coming from those two. Wilde and Hopps give me a migraine just keeping them in check in here. And now for some crazy reason I thought by having them take care of that coyote pup named Lumine. It would calm those two down! Hell, why do I have a strange feeling that I just handed those two the key to the fucken city! Now here comes this crazy fucked up twist. The pup I ordered them to look after has every low life mammal wanting him dead for some reason. I can't take this shit any longer. I need to find someone to shoot me dead and fast. Plus on top of all of this shit Lumine Wilde has the strength of all seven of my elephant officers!"

A knock came to Bogo's office door, taking him from his thoughts. As he lifted his head he could make out Bens, frame, from the window.

"Come in Clawhouser. Please tell me you have some good news?" Bogo asked as the chubby cheetah walked in and close the door.

" Well, chief I do have some good news. The two agents from MIB are on their way to Bunny Burrows as we speak. But the bad news is agent Savage is Wildes half brother." Ben said as he sat down.

" Isn't agent Savage a bunny?" Bogo question as he looked at Ben.

Ben replied, "Well, yes he is, sir. But from what our records showed his family burned to death in that big fire 22 year's ago. And Stacy Wilde took him in and raised them both."

"For fuck sake! I can't catch a fucken break with those two. Next, you're going to tell me agent Skye is somehow related to Hopps?" Bogo asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, sir. About that one-" Clawhouser paused for a moment. Making Bogo scream out, "Just tell me the fucken truth!"

Ben grabbed the bottle of EJ Brandy and the two shot glasses. That was sitting on the table and poured himself two shots. Before knocking them both back as Ben said, "Well, sir, you're right about Judy and Skye they are related. So all in a nutshell yeah, you're fucken screwed sir."

Ben quickly got up from his seat as he noticed the funny eye twitch Bogo gets when he's about to lose control. Stepping out of the office in time, Ben could hear Bogo cursing out both Hopps and Wilde families. As he banged his head on his desk repeatedly while screaming, "I'M FUCKEN SCREWED!!!!"

Nick sat on the train with his mom, son and soon to be wife Judy. As Judy and Stacy talked about this and that. Lumine sat on his dad's lap pointing out different places.

Lumine somehow slipped up and pointed out where he used to live in Tundra town. But the vulpine just acted so calmly to the new information he was given. That Lumine couldn't feel an ounce of hatred coming off him.

Suddenly a text hit Nick's phone. The fox fished it out of his pocket and began to read the text.

"Hi, you old grumpy red fox. It's been a while we need to catch up some time. JS"

Nick's tail slashed the floor, making Judy and Stacy stop their conversation. Looking over at her son Stacy asked, "Nicky, what's wrong?"

"Cotton butt just text saying we need to talk" Nick replied as Lumine eyes started to flicker back and forth.

" Oh, Slick. Your brother can't be that bad. Come to think of it you never told me you had a brother." Judy said as a text hit her phone as well.

Pulling out her phone and reading the text.

"Hey, Mis study too hard. Coming pass so we can catch up like the good old days. SW"

Judy's paw thumped the bottom of her chair rapidly. When she finished reading her text. Stacy asked, "is there something wrong, dear?"

" Yes, there is my sister Skye is coming back to the burrows to visit mom and dad." Judy replied with venom laced in every word.

Lumine's body reacted to his parent's mood as his tail struck the seat like a mad whip. Leaving many deep slash marks that cut into the seat.

Stacy spoke up in a stern voice, "I don't care about your dislike towards your siblings. But if you two were paying any attention to Lumine, you would have seen and figured out that the Pharaoh wolf feeds off anger. Especially the mammals he's close to."

Judy and Nick looked at Lumine and the way his body was reacting to their mood. Nick asked, his mom sounding a lot calmer, "Can you take Lumine to the food car and buy him a snack. Me and Carrots need to calm down and talk about something's."

Stacy smiled as she knew they would catch on quickly. "Come on Scamp lets see if they have good snacks on this train."

Hearing the word snacks broke Lumine out of his trance as his tail stopped lashing out wildly. The further Stacy and Lumine got away from Nick and Judy. The calmer Lumine became.

Judy waited until she couldn't hear Lumine's tail whip the floor any longer before she said, "Ok, Slick. We need to be adults about this even though we want to kill our siblings. And before you ask, no Slick. Having our son do it is out of the question even if it is Justified."

An idea came to Nick out of the blue, "Hey Carrots, how about we tell each other why we don't appreciate our half siblings?"

"That's a better idea than the one I was thinking of" Judy replied as she waited for Nick to go first.

" Well, my half brother, his name is Jack Russell Savage. My mom took him in when I was nine. After he came home from school one day and found out his whole family burned to death in a huge fire. We got along great from Elementary school and Middle school. It wasn't until High school that we had our big falling out. I caught that long eared basterd having sex with the vixen I was dating at the time. When I confronted him about it, he told me I should have been quick about it. From that day on we haven't said a single word to each other." Nick explained as he felt himself calm down completely.

Stacy watched Lumine closely as the pup's body calmed down a great deal. Thinking, "ok, Nick must have calmed down because Lumine's tail, stop hitting the seat with such anger. But Judy, on the other paw has not. Seeing how Lumine paw hasn't stopped hitting his chair."

Now it was Judy's turn to tell Nick why her half sister Skye was the source of her anger.

"Well, as far as I can remember Skye has always been in the family. So no one really knows where she came from except my mom. But every time someone asks or brings up that particular subject about Skye. My mom just cases the question aside like it wasn't asked. My real problem with her is a slut. Every time I start dating a buck he would leave me after a week. I found out why after the fourth buck. I found her behind the bleachers getting nailed by a buck I was, dating for two months. After that I haven't said a word to her since." Judy explained as tears fell.

Nick brought Judy into his loving embrace as he held her close. Something in Nick's brain finally clicked as he started to laugh.

Looking at her fox Judy asked, "What's so darn funny Slick?"

"Carrots we're so darn funny. If you really think about it, we both didn't like our half brother or sister. From what they did to us in our past. But you my lovely bunny you're my here and now" Nick explained as he kissed her lips so softly.

Stacy was pleased to see her grandson back to his bubbly old happy self. "Grandma, can we go back now? My tummy feels much better" Lumine said as he hopped up and down.

"Ok, okay. I know your mommy and daddy misses you too." Stacy laughed as she followed her grandson back to his parents.

Lumine and Stacy got back into the train car. They found the two mammals snuggled up together with Nicks tail draped around them. Lumine didn't care how mushy his parents looked he wanted to be in there with them.

So climbing up on the seat. Lumine found a comfortable spot in between the two. And snuggled in, it was like they were waiting for him to return. His eyes changed to a surprising color of light blue. Stacy never, seen before thinking to herself, "That book never said anything about the pharaoh wolf eyes turning blue. Well, we're going to see about that when we stop in the Burrows."

After a few more hours of riding the train it finally arrived at Bunny Burrow. As the two foxes got off, first they were soon accompanied by a bunny and a coyote pup.

Lumine sniff the air and picked up the two scents that matched his own. Looking up at the gray bunny, he said, "Mommy, I can smell them already. Can't I just go and bring them to you?"

Nick placed a paw on Judy's shoulder as he said, "let Scamp go and stretch his legs. He's been on that train all morning and if we're lucky he might scare the carrot sticks out of those two."

Judy sighed, knowing she just lost the battle and the war as she said, "Go ahead and have your fun son. Oh, and tell your Uncle Jack I said hi."

Stacy walked up beside the two as she said, "you two are up to know good I can smell it on you both. Now why are you sending my grandson to do your bidding?"

" Actually mom Lumine wanted to go find them for us. But if he scares Jack, that's a plus too." Nick replied as Judy ears picked up a bit of commotion coming from the parking lot.

As Lumine ran through the crowds of bunnies with his nose firmly locked onto his targets. Within minutes Lumine found the group of four mammals standing by a Welcome sight.

Easing his way around the group. In a high pitched voice Lumine greeted them, "Hi, Uncle Jack Jack!"

Bonnie and Stu didn't move a muscle as they caught their daughters scent coming off the pup. Skye looked at Jack as she was about to tell him who the pup was but she was too late. Jack had already jumped high in the air.

Twisting in mid air Jack spotted his target thinking to himself, "This should be over with one earthquaking kick."

He came falling back down to earth and delivered such a powerful kick. The impact of it shook a few cars. The trio watched from far away as Nick's brother Jack leaped high in the air.

They reached the parking lot just in time to see Jack Clyde with Lumine. When the dust settled Lumine had blocked the kick with only one paw.

Nick and Judy both looked into Lumine's eyes and were amazed that they hadn't turned deep red. Instead, they were icy blue.

Jack couldn't believe his own eyes. His kick was blocked by this pup with only one paw.

"Daddy told me you were strong" Lumine said as he pushed the rabbits foot away. Countering the attack with a kick of his own that missed Jack by mere inches as it struck the ground. Leaving a small crack in the pavement.

" I don't give a damn what your dad told you about me. Your ass will be dead soon" Jack replied.

Nick's temper shot up as his tail struck the ground. Lumine eyes change quickly to that deep red color. As Jack and Lumine paws clyded, sending a violent shock wave ripping through the air.

Nick walked over to the two mammals as they were about to Clyde again. Stepping into the middle of the war zone Nick's body reacted on it's own. As he grabbed their paws stopping them both.

" That's enough Lumine. Your uncle Jack doesn't know when to shut the hell up sometimes. He didn't mean any of what he just said. Isn't that right brother?" Nick asked as he let them both go.

Jack looked around and saw his mom Stacy was watching the whole thing as he replied, "yes, I didn't mean any of what I said. Sorry if I got carried away."

Lumine's eye reverted back to the icy blue color as he ran towards his mom.

"So Jack, it's been awhile." Nick said as he calmed down.

" Yes, it has big bro. So that pup I was sparring with must be Lumine Wilde?" He asked looking at the coyote pup.

"Yup, and the bunny he's standing next to is my mate" Nick replied.

"Well, lets not just stand here. It seems like we're drawing in a crowd" Jack said as he walked to the group.

After the two family introduced themselves to one another, they all headed out to the Hopps farm.


	8. Lumine 8

6:20 PM Saturday

After they all got out of the two pickup trucks. Stu, Nick and Jack carried all of the luggage inside the house.

Lumine was greeted by a mob of bunny kits his age and was soon out of his moms sight.

Bonnie and Stacy headed to the house to prepare dinner for the family. As they shared stories and cooking ideas.

Judy and Skye were left alone to talk and catch up. There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment until Skye said, "Judy I want to apologize to you. I know it's been years since we said a single word to each other and it's pretty much my fault."

Judy sighed as she responded, "Skye it's not all your fault. Yes, you did fuck my last boyfriend, but let's be real. I was more focused on being a cop. Then being with that silly old buck anyways. So how did you meet Nick's brother Jack?"

"We met when I was first assigned to MIB. He was a player back when we met, but I fixed him good. After I talked to mom of course and you know dad, he flipped out about the whole thing. Saying why couldn't I find a nice tod to settle down with instead of some hot shot buck." Skye explained.

"But enough about me. I never knew you were into tods like that. Especially after that incident with Gideon Grey all those years ago. So how did you and Nick meet?" Skye asked as she looked at her sister.

" I met Nick when I was working on the nighthowler case. He conned me into buying him a jumbo pop. Playing the poor dad role as his friend Finnick was playing the role of his son. So after I saw him in a picture of the Otter I was looking for. I conned him into helping me out on the case. If I wouldn't take him to jail for tax evasion. Now that sly fox is the love of my life." Judy told Skye as she laughed.

" Wow, talking about sly fox. Judy I think they need to put your picture there instead." Skye laughed, then asked, "So what about Lumine? I heard from the chief, he told you two to keep an eye on him, but what happens to him when this is over with?"

Judy didn't hesitate with her response, "Lumine is my pup and will stay my pup. But what are we going to do about dad?"

"Oh, nothing at all. Jack's last name might be Savage, but after meeting Stacy today. I know that buck of mine is a Wilde at heart and plus Nick doesn't look like a push over either." Skye replied as the girls laughed together.

Lumine was getting tired of being around so many bunnies at one time. So as he played a game of hide and seek. The pup slipped into the house unseen. Looking for a room where he could be alone.

Running through the hallways of the house. Using his nose, he stopped in front of a door with only one bunny scent coming from it. Slipping inside the room Lumine was met by a black bunny wearing glasses and a blue shirt. And a white stripe under its chin that went down the bunnies chest.

"Hi, my name is Lumine. Sorry for barging into your room like this, but I had to get away from them. I was getting overwhelmed by them all. You have way too many brothers and sisters." Lumine said.

"I understand that's why I'm in here by myself. Plus, they call me names and won't play with me either. By the way my name is Michael" the bunny said as he extended his paw to shake before walking over to his desk.

The boys shook paws as Lumine's curiosity took over as he followed Michael over to his desk to see what he was doing. Getting to the desk Lumine saw pages and pages of all kinds of math and science.

" What grade are you in Lumine?" Michael asked while looking at the coyote.

Lumine hung his head as he replied, "I never, been to school?"

Michael took Lumine by his arm and sat him down at his desk. Finding the only math paper he had left. Placing it in front of Lumine.

"Does my big sister Judy know you have never been to school before?" Michael asked looking very concern.

"No, it was never mentioned or asked because" Lumine went silent, not wanting to share the real reason why they were in the Burrows.

"That's ok, you don't have to explain. But I can teach you if you like?" Michael asked.

Lumine had a genuine smile on his muzzle as Michael started to go over the division problems.

Nick and Jack followed Stu as they went down several hallways. Until they came to the rooms where they could put the luggage away.

Nick looked over at Stu as he asked, "What's on your mind papa Hopps?"

Stu stopped walking as he responded, "I just don't get my daughters. They can't stay with their own species. I mean Jack your a bunny and Nick here is a fox. I just don't understand those two."

"Don't take this the wrong way Mr Hopps, but I have been with my fair share of doe's. And I know my brother had some vixens in the past, but we love who we are with and would never change our minds." Jack said as he thought about his mate Skye.

Stu listened but wasn't really convinced as he thought of a plan to change their minds.

Nick pulled out his phone and sent Jack a text. "Hey, watch out this bunny has a plan to split us all up!"

Jack pulled out his phone and read the text. After reading it, he just nodded his head as they all continued walking down the hallway to go meet the girls.

The two boys had been in the room for about 2 hours straight. And Michael was very impressed with how fast Lumine was catching on to the math and science work. After showing him just one time.

"You're really smart Lumine. Considering you have never been to school. How old are you anyway?" Michael asked as he looked over the math paper.

"I'm 5. Why?" Lumine asked back while still doing the science paper.

Michael eyes went wide. As he stopped looking over the paper and looked at Lumine.

" That's incredible! Because when I was 5 I was just learning how to add and subtract. But in this short time you picked up on division like it was a piece of cake. You're on a totally different playing field that most kits your age are on. I'm 7 and the smartest bunny in my 4th grade class." Michael said as he ran to his closet to get out a test booklet his teacher gave him to study.

Finding the book Michael said, "My teacher gave me this book to read and work on in my free time."

Showing the book to Lumine. On the cover of the book it reads "1st through 12th grade advance study unit."

Michael flipped through the book until he stopped on the page for 7th graders. Taking out a few different subjects like math, science and world history. He placed them in front of Lumine as he said, "This may be a little harder for you to do on your own, but I'm curious to see how smart you really are."

Lumine looked at the papers in front of him before he replied, "Okay."

Michael took a seat on his bed and waited for Lumine to finish them all.

After Nick and Jack met back up with their mates. Judy had a great idea that she and Skye could show the boys around the Burrows to kill some time.

Showing Nick and Jack around, the Burrows was fun for the girls. Being city boys, Nick and Jack were amazed by the sights and sounds of the country. Nick loved the peace and quiet, he would never get in the city.

Jack on the other paw loved the scenery and opened fields. Even though his job had him traveling around a lot. It was like the boys found their own piece of Heaven out there.

As it started to get late. Nick said, "Well guys, it's been great being out here, but I think it's time we headed back. I know Lumine must be wondering where we slipped off to."

"Yeah, plus dealing with our brothers and sisters all day. Would drive any mammal to the brink of committing suicide." Skye chimed in as Judy laughed.

"Or his eyes could turn deep red-" Nick commented before he grabbed his bunnies paw.

Jack thought back to the sparring match with Lumine as he said, "Let's hurry. If we're lucky we might have to dig only a few graves"

Michael was sitting on his bed for about 15 minutes. When Lumine looked over and said, "Michael I'm finished."

The bunny hopped off his bed and walked over to the desk. Looking at the papers he said, "Let's go see if we can find my mom or sister Judy to see if this is correct."

The boys walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen. Bonnie and Stacy were sitting at the table talking when the boys showed up.

Michael asked, "Mom, can you or Ms Wilde look over these papers and tell us if they're right?"

The two females looked the papers over before Stacy asked, "which one of you did this work?"

Michael proudly said, "Lumine!"

Bonnie and Stacy had wide eyes as they looked between the papers and Lumine. Then Bonnie asked, "Lumine have you ever been to school before?"

"No, never got the chance to go." He replied in a sad tone.

Stacy piped in saying, "You could have fooled me all of these answers are correct. Wait until your mom and dad see this. Talking about smart wow, I think you're going to give your parents a run for their money."

"ok, you two Einsteins. Go have a seat in the living room. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Bonnie said shewing the boys away.

Lumine and Michael sat on the couch talking amongst each other. When most of the Hopps kits came into the house. A teenaged bunny spoke up, "hey Lumine haven't seen you all afternoon. Oh, you've been hanging out with that fruit cake haven't you?"

"Don't call me that!" Michael shouted.

Suddenly all the kits joined in. Singing, "Michael the fruit cake, Michael the fruit cake!"

Michael got off the couch with tears in his eyes getting ready to run to his room. When Lumine quickly got off the couch and stood beside Michael as he grabbed his paw.

The sensation of Michael's anger and frustration fed the Pharaoh wolf like an all you can eat buffet.

Lumine eyes quickly turned deep red as his tail violently struck the floor. The group of kits, all suddenly stop singing as they witness Lumine's eyes change. Their noses all started twitching as they saw his tail hit the floor with such force. Every bunny in the living room, took a step back.

As Nick and Judy walked into the house they suddenly heard Lumine's tail hit the floor with such force. The duo ran to the living room as Bonnie and Stacy showed up there as well.

They all looked at the crowd of kits and then at Lumine. Who was holding onto Michael's paw as his tail struck the floor again.

"Have you all been making fun of Michael again?" Bonnie asked in an angry tone.

"Mom it isn't our fault that Michael's a fruit cake. Who checks out buck butts all day." The teenage bunny replied with such anger in his voice.

Skye, Jack and Stu came into the house after hearing Bonnie's angry voice. Making it to the living room just in time to hear the teenage bucks response to the question.

Lumine heard enough from this buck as his body grew in mass. Letting go of Michael's paw as he charged at the buck. Nick and Jack had no time to think as they both simultaneously charged in at the enraged coyote pup.

The bucks face turned ghost white as he witnesses Lumine true agility and speed. Nick made it there just in time to step in front of the buck as Jack kicked Lumine out of the closest window.

The house stayed silence for a second before Nick said in an aggravated tone, "Jack let's go this is far from over."


	9. Lumine 9

9:00 PM

Nick and Jack ran out of the house as Lumine got up off the ground. With a deep growl Illuminating from the tiny pup. Jack was the first to charge at Lumine as he yelled out, "bro this should be fun!"

"Yeah, fun. Me fighting with Lumine while he's angry isn't my idea of fun Cotton Butt!" Nick responded as he took off running.

Back in the house Stu was yelling at the kits as he said, "you all should be ashamed at yourselves. Calling your brother a fruit cake! Now look at what we have to deal with. An angry coyote pup, who could easily not only kill you all without breaking a sweat. But could also bring Zootopia to it's knees if he wanted to. Now I want everyone to go outside and watch the mess you all created!"

Everyone left the house except Judy, Skye, Bonnie, Stacy and Michael.

Michael stood in the living room with tears still running down his muzzle. Stacy was the first to walk over to Michael as she kneeled down and brought the young buck into a hug.

"Don't let what they say about you get to you. You're a bright kit and if Lumine is willing to stand up for you well that's saying a lot." Stacy said as she gently rubbed his back.

Michael wiped the tears away as he looked up at her saying, "thank you."

Looking into Michael's eyes Stacy asked, "Ah, Bonnie was Michael born with icy blue eyes?"

"Oh, heavens no! He was born with green eyes. Why do you ask?" Bonnie replied and asked with an odd look.

Turning Michael around to face the group as Stacy said, "because their blue now."

"But how? Lumine has only been around Michael for two hours today. They did do a bit of school work together. Oh, before I forget Judy your son is a genius. Michael, can you go into the kitchen and grab those papers you had Lumine work on." Bonnie commented.

Michael headed for the kitchen as Judy watched his movements closely. When Michael was out of sight Judy said, "I think it's a little weird that Lumine passed on some of his power to Michael."

"I think Lumine knew what he was doing. Because on the train when you and Nick were talking trying to calm down. What did you two end up doing?" Stacy asked.

"Well, we talked and stayed close to each other" Judy replied as she paused for a moment.

"That's it! Lumine needed to stay grounded so he passed on some of his power to Michael. Just in case he lost control." Stacy said as Michael came back into the living room.

As Stu and the other Hopps kits gathered on the porch to watch the showdown. Nick and Jack clashed with Lumine as the show of power between the three sent shock waves ripping through the air.

Nick and Jack worked together as they fought the enraged pup. Lumine was fast and strong, but because of his lack of fighting skills. He was at a disadvantage against Nick and Jack, who countered his every attempt at getting a good hit in.

"Are you still having fun Jack?!" Nick yelled as the two sent the pup flying a good distance.

Jack was panting as he replied, "Oh, fuck yeah! It's not every day I get to play with my older brother like this. Even if it is against my nephew."

Nick smiled at the kind words Jack said as they waited for Lumine to charge in again.

As the Hopps clan watched the show of absolute raw power coming from the three mammals. Stu pulled out his phone and started to record it, saying, "this is truly insane. Even though Nick and Jack work well fighting together I don't think they can last much longer."

Michael pawed over the papers to his mom, who showed his sisters Lumine's work. Judy and Skye jaws hung open as they looked over the papers.

" I can't believe that Lumine is on a 7th grade level at his age." Judy said as she put the papers away to show Nick later.

Hearing the commotion coming from outside. Bonnie looked at Michael as she sighed saying, "Michael, I really hate to do this to you but seeing how Lumine shared some of his power with you. It's up to you to go calm him down by any means necessary."

"Do you mean I have to fight him?" Michael asked.

Skye placed a paw on her brothers shoulder as she said, "its more on the lines of sparring with him. He can't control himself and we need you to give him a helping paw. You don't have to say it, but we all can tell what he means to you."

Michael's heart rate rose as the inside of his ears turned bright pink. As the brightness of his icy blue eyes shined brighter. The black buck ran out of the house towards the battle ground.

As the battle continued between the three Nick and Jack were, getting tired as they sent Lumine flying again. Jack looked over at the house as he heard the door fly open.

Stu and the other Hopps kits continued to watch the show when suddenly the door of the house swung open. Stu looked back as he caught the sight of a pair of icy blue eyes pass by him. One of the kits shouted out, "Isn't that Michael!"

Bonnie and the girls came out as well as Stu asked, "Bon, why is Michael's eyes blue?"

"His eyes are blue because Lumine transferred some of his power to him. Now it's Michael's turn to help calm him down" Bonnie said as she watched her son quickly close the gap.

Michael yelled out, "Lumine!!"

As he charged into battle. Nick and Jack both looked left as they heard Michael yell out the pups name.

Lumine was charging at Nick and Jack when he suddenly heard his name being called. Stopping in his tracks. The pup looked over to his right seeing a pair of icy blue eyes racing towards him. A fanged smile could be seen plastered on Lumine's muzzle as he changed directions.

As the two mammals paws clashed a light show illuminated from the two. Nick and Jack ran back towards the house. Getting there Nick asked, "Carrots what's going on with your younger brother, why is his eyes blue?"

Stacy cut in before Judy could answer, "it's love, son. That's why they're blue, Lumine is filled with hatred and without his blue eyes he's losing control."

"I get it now. Lumine must have known he was going to lose control in the house, so he passed on his blue eyes to Michael. That's actually smart of him to do, " Jack said as they watched the scene unfold.

Michael was getting use to his new power as he clashed with Lumine time and time again. The young buck never like fighting, but this was different he wasn't fighting for hate he was doing it for Lumine.

For his entire family and yes for himself. After the third time of them clashing Michael had a brilliant idea on how to calm him down. So as Lumine charged in Michael locked his paws around Lumine's body thinking, "this isn't what I expected my first kiss would be like but here goes nothing."

Michael kissed the enraged coyote pup on the lips and just like magic Lumine's rage was brought to a screeching halt.

Cody the teenaged buck said, "I knew they were both fruitcakes "

Before Cody had a chance to finish his statement Judy grabbed him by the collar quick as her eyes began to turn deep red.

Growling out, "You ever call them a fruitcake again. I will personally stand there and let Lumine put you in the ground!"

Cody looked at his sister's eyes turn deep red and could feel his brain tell him to flee away from the danger he was around.

Nick came over to Judy as he placed a paw on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Now, now Fluff. Let mama and papa Hopps take care of the naughty kit. We have to go get our own pup from the field remember."

Judy let go of Cody as she calmed down and walked out to the field.

"Everyone back in the house and get ready for dinner. There will be no dessert for two weeks, that should give you all enough time to think about what you all did" Bonnie said as they all went in.

Michael eyes stayed icy blue as he sat on the ground holding Lumine in his lap. As he whispered in his ear, "your very special to me."

Nick and Judy walked over to the two as Judy heard what Michael had whispered into Lumine's ears.

"I know Lumine feels the same way about you Michael." Judy said as Nick picked Lumine up and started to head to the house.

After Nick and Judy got into the house with the kits. Michael looked at his sister and said, "Judy, can you tell mom I'm too tired to eat and I'm going to my room."

"Alright I will let her know, but do you mind if Lumine spend the night in your room tonight?" Judy asked as she thought of many ways to thank her fox.

" I don't mind. I was going to ask you the same thing." Michael replied as he started to walk away.


	10. Lumine 10

**3:23 AM Sunday**

A few hours later Lumine woke up looking around a dark room sniffing the air. His nose told him he was back in Michael's room. Looking over to his right Lumine saw the tired bunny sleeping beside him.

Lumine eased his way out of bed not trying to wake Michael as he tried to recall the events that took place last night. So as the pup paced back and forth trying to remember, Michael's ear twitched at the sound of paws hitting the floor.

Waking up, the bunny watched as Lumine pace back and forth, he asked, "is there something wrong?"

Lumine's deep red eyes looked over at the bed, seeing icy blue eyes looking back at him, he replied, "I can't remember what happened last night. Just that your older brother made you cry and nothing else. And why are your eyes blue now. Aren't they suppose to be green?"

Getting off the bed Michael joined Lumine as he said, "sit down on the floor and I will show you what happened."

Lumine had a confused look on his muzzle, but sat down anyway. Michael also sat down in front of him as he grabbed a hold of Lumine's paws. Then said, "Lumine I need you to close your eyes."

This really had the pup confused, but he did what he asked.

Michael found out last night after he had sparred with Lumine and meditated for a while letting Lumine sleep. That the Pharaoh wolf was the one who passed on the power to him and knew with just a kiss would calm down the savage beast.

Michael then leand in and quickly kissed Lumine. A bright light flashed as the two mammals lips touched. Suddenly everything came back to the coyote pup like a rush of water.

Lumine opened his eyes with a small smile while looking at Michael as he said, "So, it was you who calmed me down. I just hope dad and Uncle Jack are ok."

Suddenly the two mammals' bodies were taken over by the Pharaoh Wolf as it made them leave the room. Michael was laid to Jack and Skye's bedroom, while Lumine was lad to his mom and dad's room.

They both entered the separate rooms as they jumped up onto the beds. Lumine's deep red eyes glowed as he watched his parents sleep. With a deep and Erie voice Lumine said, "Nick get your fluffy butt up!"

Michael's icy blue eyes glowed as well watching his sister and Jack sleep. With the same erie voice he said, "Jack get your cotton tail up!"

Nick and Judy eyes quickly opened as they reached for their weapons as Jack and Skye did the same. The two kits put a paw out saying at the same time, "Listen very carefully you have 6 hours to train these two mammals. Before a war breaks out and call Mr Bigs, he can help. Tell him the Pharaoh Wolf needs his help."

Lumine and Michael left the two rooms and headed back to Michael's room.

After Lumine had left. Nick and Judy quickly grabbed their phones and started to make some calls. Judy called her best friend Fu Fu and told her what the Pharaoh Wolf said. While Nick called the chief and said, "Chief, this is officer Wilde. Lumine just told me and officer Hopps that in 6 hours there's going to be a lot of mammals coming this way."

"What? I will have every available officer and SWAT over there in 2 hours!" Bogo said as he pressed a red button on his desk.

"Oh, and chief can you do a wiretap for 1934 Iceland drive In Tundra town. The mammals that want Lumine dead should be there or around there." Nick said.

" Alright, did Lumine tell you where he used to live?" Bogo asked while writing down the address.

" It slipped out when we were on the train ride here. He pointed it out to me hoping I wouldn't remember it. And you should be getting a call from Mr Bigs, Lumine's grandfather." Nick replied.

Bogo rubbed his temple as he knew dealing with the Bigs might cause a problem, but at least he was on the right side of the law. "Alright Wilde, you and Savage go train that pup now!" Bogo said as he hung up the phone.

After Nick had made a call to one of his good friends "Arctic fire" telling him what was going on with his son. The fox was on board as he told Nick he would be there in 2 hours.

Nick and Judy got dressed and met Skye and Jack in the hallway. Nick looked at his brother as he said, "Well the chief wants us to train Lumine and the Pharaoh Wolf wants us to train both Michael and Lumine."

Bonnie and Stacy both walked down the hallway as Stacy responded, "You will train them both. The way I see it. Two trained super powered kits are better than one. Plus, I was doing some research about the Icy blue and found out they can also heal."

Jack and Nick nodded their heads as they headed for Michael's room.

When the boys had left Bonnie looked at her daughter Skye as she asked, "When this mess is all over with. Do you mind taking your brother Michael with you and Jack to Zootopia? I know the other kits will start to tease him again and with this power he now has. It's only so much me and your dad can do."

Skye saw the look of sadness in her mother's eyes as she asked her own daughter to take care of her younger brother.

"Let me run that by Jack first. But as for right now let's get the family prepared for this war that's coming up." Skye said with a smile. Skye knew Jack wasn't going to say no about raising a kit. Even if it was her younger brother, but Skye wanted to let them two bond first.

Michael and Lumine were sitting in Michael's room meditating when Nick and Jack entered.

"Aww, Will you look at that, Nick their holding paws while they meditate together" Jack said as they walked towards the boys.

"I think they're drawing energy from one another and their paws linked together is the bridge. But how do we wake them up without getting ourselves hurt?" Nick asked.

"I have an idea. How about you place your paw on Lumine's shoulder and I do the same for Michael." Jack replied as he moved closer to Michael.

Nick got on the right side of Lumine while Jack got on Michael's left side. Placing their paws on the boy's shoulders. In that instant Michael and Lumine opened their eyes from their meditation.

Michael looked up on his left side and saw Jack was looking down at him smiling. While Lumine did the same as he looked up and saw his dad on his right.

" Let's get you two dressed. We have training to do for the next 3 hours." Nick said as the boys got up from off the floor.

Michael and Lumine went to his closet finding something for them to wear. Nick helped Lumine get dressed. As Jack helped Michael put on his shirt. The young buck placed a paw on Jack's chest as an array of light flowed through his paw.

Jack could feel every injury he got the previous night had healed. When Jack finished helping Michael get dressed, he asked, "Michael, when did you learn how to heal others?"

"Last night when me and Lumine were sparring. I would have healed you last night, but I was too tired and you and mom were doing your own thing." Michael replied without thinking about what he just said.

Nick smiled at Jack as he said in fox tongue, "Looks like you have yourself a son now."

Jack replied back, "Looks that way."

Lumine and Michael looked at the two adults a little puzzled trying to figure out what language they were speaking in.

Nick noticed the boy's looks of confusion as he said, "That language is called fox tongue. I will teach you both later, but for now lets head out to the field."

The four mammals left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Bonnie and Stacy had made breakfast early for Nick, Jack and the boys. As the four mammals walked into the kitchen. Stacy said, "Hold it right there Nick and Jack. These boy's are going to eat some breakfast first before they go train."

Nick and Jack were going to protest, but stopped when they felt two sets of eyes staring at them from behind.

Turning around Nick and Jack were, met with death glares from their mates. And those glares spoke volume to the two mammals. Jack suddenly said, "You know what mom your right. We all need to have breakfast."

Judy and Skye kissed their mates on the cheek as they passed them to take a seat at the table.

After breakfast Nick and Jack lead the boys to the far end of the Hopps farm. Getting there Nick looked at the boy's as he said, "I want you both to come at me and Jack with everything you got."

"But?" Michael started to say. Before Jack cut him off saying, "Son don't, worry about us, we've fought larger and stronger mammals before."

With that being said, Michael and Lumine charged at the two. With their eyes shining brighter than ever.

Bogo and Mr Bigs talked for a while, getting their battle plans ready.

After Mr Bigs got off the phone with the chief of police, he had his daughter Fu Fu call everyone in these syndicate in for a mandatory meeting at the house.

5:56 AM/ 2 hours later.

Rocky pulled up at the Hopps farm on his Harley-Davidson. Scanning over the fields of lush fruits and vegetables. When he suddenly heard a loud "Bang!"

Catching the foxes attention as he quickly looked over to the right at the far end of the field. As he saw flashes of light pop up from far away. He knew he needed a closer look at what was going on. So after a short drive over there he spotted his old pal Nick going paw to paw with a coyote pup.

Lumine and Michael suddenly stopped their sparring as they felt a new presence around them.

They both looked over to their right and saw an Arctic fox. Wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans with dark sunglasses resting on his muzzle.

Sitting on a motorcycle, Nick looked at what the boy's was eyeing, before he said, "Hold it boy's he's a friend of mine. Hey Arctic fire it's been a while."

"Yes, it has Slick Nick. So aren't you suppose to be preparing for some kind of war? Not playing around with kits." Arctic fire asked.

Lumine didn't like the vibe coming off this fox. So without any warning Lumine attacked. Arctic fire moved just in time as he saw a blur of fur with deep red eyes. Nick was going to say something, but Rocky put a paw up stopping him.

"Nick, don't get mad at him. If a strange mammal like me showed up and broke up my fun I was having with my dad. I would have attacked them too. So let's get this training back in action." Arctic fire said as he quickly dodged the black bunny Michael. Who came from the foxes blind spot.

2 hours into the training Michael and Lumine were on the ropes as the adults kept up their assault. Until Michael had a great idea. Grabbing Lumine by his paw, Michael gave him a head nod, saying, "let's use our combined power to strike the ground."

The three adults were coming in fast as they rushed the boy's. The two small mammals hit the ground with their paws with such force making the earth crack underneath them. Nick and Jack quickly avoided it, but Arctic fire wasn't so lucky as he fell in the 3 foot hole.

Rocky laughed, climbing out of the hole, saying, "If that was any deeper I would have been a goner for sure." Looking down at the hole with a smirk.

"That's enough training for today boy's. We need to get back to the house and see what your mom's are up to." Jack said as they all heard the sounds of helicopters arriving.

Both Michael and Lumine said in unison, "Aww! Do we have to dad?" Looking at each other laughing.

"Yes, playtime is over." Nick replied as he started to walk back to the house.

Bogo met up with the Syndicate leader, Mr Bigs in Tundra town. As the two mammals sat in an all black unmarked van. Looking at the three TV monitors.

Bogo listened in on the conversation of the wiretap.

Victoria Silverfang, "Are your boy's ready for the farm raid?"

Unknown voice, "Yes, 10 vans full of mammals are on their way there right now. So just to be sure, we just need to kill the pup Lumine right?"

Victoria Silverfang, "Yes, and any other mammals that stand in your way."

Bogo heard enough. He spoke into his walkie-talkie, "Team Alpha move in for the kill."

Mr Bigs and Bogo Watched the monitor. As they saw 6 mammals dressed in SWAT gear rush into the house. Shots were heard as one of the officers said, " suspect annihilated, we need EMT right away!"

Bogo radioed in for the EMTs, as they watched the other monitors.

Mr Bigs watched the monitor of the 30 cars full of mammals. He sent out to the Burrows armed with AKM's, and ADS amphibious rifles, along with other armor and weapons.

Bogo kept his eyes on his own monitor with his own private unit within the ZPD. He called them "Hell's Shield" because of the intense training overseas, they all had to go through.

7:24 AM

"Arctic fire, is that you?" Stacy asked with a smile on her muzzle as the 5 Mammals walked onto the porch.

"Hi, Miss Stacy. Yes, it's me, old Slick Nick here said it would be a big party arriving here soon." Arctic fire said while hugging the older vixen.

So as the adults chatted away Michael and Lumine sat down in the warm grass holding paws as they meditate. Waiting for everyone to arrive at the Hopps farm.


	11. Lumine 11

**Let faith take the wheel**

9:30 AM

Lumine and Michael stayed sitting on the grass in their meditative state, as mammals upon mammals from Mr Big's syndicate and the ZPD's Hell unit showed up at the Hopps farm.

Kevin the large polar bear, walked up to Judy clearing his throat, saying, "The boss told me that you're in charge."

Judy looked up at him for a moment, then at the large group of mammals standing behind him before she replied, "I'm only in charge for right now. When Lumine and Michael are done meditating you will take orders from them." Judy pointed her paw over to the boy's.

Kevin and the other members looked over to their right seeing the coyote pup Lumine and the bunny kit, Michael sitting in the grass so care free. "Very well, " He said before the earth shook under their paws.

Everyone's attention soon turned to the two small kits sitting in the grass holding paws. Lumine and Michael glared at the large group of mammals with their eyes shining bright red and blue. The two stood up and spoke in unison, "Everyone! Get ready our unwelcomed guests will be here in 10 minutes."

Bogo and Mr Bigs sat there in silence as they watched the monitor as every mammal on the farm took their position.

Breaking the silence Mr Bigs looked at Bogo saying, "Once this mess is over with, I would like for you to split those two up."

Bogo raised an eyebrow at that as he asked, "Who? Wilde and Hopps or Lumine and Michael?"

"Lumine and Michael." Mr Bigs replied as he glanced at the screen, "At least for 5 years at the most."

Bogo looked at the shrew with a questionable look and was going to ask him "Why?"

But the small shrew just cleared his throat as he started to tell Bogo the story. "My great grandmama told me stories about the Great Pharaoh Wolf. It's origin normally passes from one wolf to another over the span of 100 years. But this is rare to see it in a coyote pup, who some how passed in on to a bunny."

Bogo said, "It would be really rare if Lumine was just a normal coyote pup. But he's not, he's a hybrid of coyote and black wolf. I found out this information when I was going through Victoria Silverfang's files. Her late husband, Gregory Blackpaw was the last one in his family to be living with the genetic makeup of the Pharaoh Wolf. So after Victoria gave birth to Lumine. She waited until the pup turned two years old and found out that Lumine now carried the wolf's spirit within him. She had her husband executed in the most gruesome way as she sat there and watched. But as for Lumine and Michael you're right those two need to be apart for awhile."

Mr Bigs listened as he watched the screen, catching movement coming from black vans heading to the farm. Bogo saw this as well and spoke into his walkie-talkie, "I have movement on your right-wing Wolford."

Wolford turned his DXL-3 sniper rifle to his right seeing the incoming vans. He yelled into his shoulder walkie-talkie, "Spotted 10 black vehicles coming this way and moving in fast!"

Lumine and Michael both yelled out in unison, "Fire at Will!"

Wolford along with several other officers and Hopps family members. Unleashed hell upon the incoming vehicles. As bullets rain down from on top of the barn making the vehicles stop in their tracks.

Lumine raised his paw up in the air as he made the gun fire stop. It was quiet for a few minutes after the gunfire had ceased. Suddenly the doors of the 10 vans opened as mammals of different types all came rushing out carrying military grade weapons as they charged at the farm.

Lumine and Michael stood side by side on top of the hill watching the mammals run at them from below. Michael yelled out, "Open fire!" As the two charged into battle.

A barrage of bullets could be seen passing over the boy's heads. Hitting different mammals as they passed them by. The Syndicate and ZPD's Hell unit fought side by side as they all rushed down the hill taking out mammals left and right.

Mr Bigs and Bogo sat there quiet as they watched the screen. They were both amazed at the Shear Force of their teams working together. Suddenly a voice rang out, "Officer Hopps and Agent Winter both are down!"

Lumine and Michael fought together, taking out mammals left and right with lethal attacks they learned.

Judy and Skye opened fire on a group of mammals as they tried to rush in, but as they were about to reload their weapons. Two shots suddenly rang out from their blind spot and floored the two mammals.

Lumine and Michael both glanced over to their right seeing their mother's go down after being shot. The two boys lost control of their emotions as they both cried out in unison, "Mommy!" As they both joined paws.

Nick and Jack heard their sons as they called out for their mom's. The two rushed over to their mates taking out any mammal that stood in their path.

Nick and Jack reached the girls in time as they shot the two mammals coming up from behind them.

Bogo radioed in for a helicopter to pick him and Mr Bigs up from Tundra town. About 5 minutes later a black armored helicopter showed up.

Bogo got into the helicopter with Mr Bigs in his hoof as he said, "head over to Bunny Burrows now!"

Nick, Judy, Skye and Jack sat beside the Hopps barn as they all watched Lumine and Michael lose control over their emotions.

A flash of blinding light shined out of their paws. Making the four mammals close their eyes for a brief moment, when they did reopen them. They all saw that the two kits had fused together somehow and now a big black wolf stood in front of them.

Before the black Pharaoh wolf took off running, he turned to face the four mammals as he used the boy's voices together, saying, "Daddy take care of Mommy for me. I will end this crazy mess with one single blow."

The four mammals world stopped just for a brief second as they looked at the black wolf.

Judy and Skye's attention immediately went to the wolfs different colored eyes. Taking a good look into the wolf's eyes. Judy and Skye saw the reflection of the two kits, Lumine was in the right eye and Michael was in his left.

Jack took a look at his watch, the time was 11:45 AM. "You have 15 minutes left to play before lunch is ready so run along." he said as he heard a helicopter overhead.

Bogo and Mr Bigs arrived at the Hopps farm. When they caught sight of a big black unknown wolf. Bogo scanned over the bodies lying on the field and couldn't locate the two kits anywhere. The black wolf looked up at the helicopter before using its hind paws to jump into the air.

Bogo and Mr Bigs had wide eyes as they met the big wolf who stared at them in the helicopter. "So, I take it that's the Pharaoh wolf?" Bogo asked a little scared.

" Yup, that's him." Mr Bigs replied scared as well.

As Bogo and Mr Bigs looked into it's eyes, they saw a glimpse of the two kits in them. Before he shot back down to the ground.

With tremendous speed and power, the wolf aimed for the crowd of 30 mammals still trying to fight. Just like a bullet the wolf hit the ground with such force causing it to split. The Mafia and ZPD hell unit took a step back as they felt the ground rock under their paws.

As the ground cracked making a Circle around the last remaining 30 mammals. Without any warning the circle crumbled under their paws as a deep hole swallowed them all up.

Everyone looked on in amazement as Nick said quietly to his group, "Well, Jack you did give the boys 15 minutes to play before lunch time."

"Yes, I did, but damn, I didn't really think they would listen or even do that." Jack replied as a smile came to the four mammals muzzles.

As the helicopter landed on the field and Bogo got out of it with Mr Bigs in his hoof. The Pharaoh Wolf sat down at the edge of the large pit and started to meditate.

Bogo walked up to the barn where Judy and Skye sat together still hurt. With Nick and Jack standing beside them. Bogo was going to call for a medic until he saw the two girls had a glowing blue Aura around them.

Bogo looked around the field and saw every mammal from his own hell unit, to the Bigs syndicate that was hurt in the war Glowing blue. While the other mammals that were dead glowed red and started to disappear from the field.

The large hole that the wolf sat in front of started to fill back up with dirt. Once every mammal was healed and the others finally disappear. Did the large Pharaoh wolf stand up and turned to walk over to the group of 6 mammals.

Speaking in that deep and Erie voice he said, "Agents Savage and Winter. I need for you two to take the bunny Michael with you and raise him. I already know that Bonnie Hopps talked about it with one of you. And as for Lumine he will be in good paws with officers Hopps and Wilde."

As the wolf said this Bonnie, Stu and Stacy stepped out of the house and walked over to the group.

"Oh, before you leave can you do me a favor and erase Michael's memory of ever being a Hopps family member. Sorry Bonnie and Stu, but it's better this way, " Stacy said as she looked at the two rabbits.

"I won't erase his memory, but I will change certain memories of Bonnie and Stu. Will that help ease everyone?" He replied back.

" Yes, yes. I like that idea much better." Bonnie said, feeling happier inside not to be really losing one of her kits.

So as the Pharaoh Wolf started to fade away with a smile plastered on its muzzle. The boy's laid out on the soft grass fast asleep.


End file.
